I'll never get tired of hearing you say my name!
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: Embry one shot! Rated T just in case :


" Kelly! The boys are here!" my mom hollered up the staircase.  
" Be down in a minute!" I called back.  
Let me introduce myself. I'm Kelly Nightengale. Yes that is my real last name. Im seventeen and I live on the La Push reserve with the pack. I have long brown hair and bright blue eyes. My best friend is Jacob Black and I have the biggest crush on Embry Call.  
It all started when I first moved to the reserve.  
Flash back:  
I had finally unpacked my last box and I had nothing to do, so I wrote a note to my mom telling her I'd gone for a wlak and to not worry and I headed outisde.  
It was cold and rainy like it always is in Washington, but I didn't mind, so I decided to walk down to the beach.  
I found log and sat down, and just stared at the dark and turning ocean.  
'I wonder what school will be like on monday?' I thought to myself. I was still thinking about it when I heard someone shout,  
"What are you doing out here without a jacket?"  
I turned around to fin two guys heading my way. Both of them had dark russet skin and short black hair. they looked like they could be brothers, but I saw a major deference.  
One had sad brown eyes that looked depressed and the other had bright brown eyes that seemed to smile at me.  
It took me a minute to shake my thoughts, and when I did I realized,  
a) I was staring like a fool, and b) neither one of them were wearing shirts.  
I quickly looked away and blushed.  
" Hey, I'm Embry and this guy here is Jacob. You must be the new chick that moved in. Nightengale right?" the happier of the two spoke.  
I mustered up al my courage and replied,  
" Actually thats my last name. My first name is Kelly, and as to your first question, at least I'm wearing a shirt."  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!' I screamed inside my head.  
" Fiesty, huh?" he asked, a mischevious grin coming onto his face.  
" Not really." I said my courage dissapearing.  
He laughed a deep booming laugh and said,  
" Your alright Nightengale."  
End Flashback:  
And that was how it started. I'd been head over heels ever since.  
A loud knock on the door interupted my train of thought.  
" Are you going to come willingly, or do have to force you, Nightengale?" Embry asked through the door.  
"I'm coming." I said throwing open my door.  
There he stood in all his glory, not wearing a shirt as usual.  
" The guys already left so we gotta hurry." He told me.  
Before I could respond, he threw me over his shoulder and we were running to the campfire.  
I felt my cheeks heat up at being so close to him, but I ignored it. I knew it wouldn't take long to get there so I enjoyed the time he held me.  
All to soon we wre there and he was setting me down on a log.  
He plopped down beside me, and without another word, Billy Black started with his story telling.  
About half way through the story, however, Embry grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the beach.  
" I was listening to that story." I pouted, giving him my puppy dog face.  
" Oh please. You were staring off into space, and not paying Billy the least bit of attention." he argued, like he always does.  
" So what, its rude to just up and leave in the middle..." he sighed and silenced me with a heated kiss.  
Before I could respond he pulled away and looked at me.  
" now that your done talking, I need to tell you something."  
He pased ad looked at me, his eyes telling me he was conflicted.  
" Go on." I breathed wanting to know what was so important that he would kiss me so I would shut up.  
" Here goes nothing. Look Nightengale. I've imprinted on you. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. But I have. Everytime I close my eyes I see your face Everytime I'm around I can't help but be happy. I love you, Kelly."  
My mind went blank and I couldn't speak, so I reacted.  
I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him with all the passion i had in me. His response wasimmediate.  
He licked my bottom lip practically begging for entrance whic I granted immediately. We wrestled for a while, but he won and explored my mouth.  
His hands were running up and down my sides, and things were getting heavy when,  
" You ditched my story to make out. Embry, that doesn't surprise me. But Kelly I am shocked." Billy Balck stated looking at us from his wheelchair.  
I blushed, a thousand shades of red, butEmbry just laughed.  
" Come onKelly." hesaid grabbing my hand.  
We walked on th beach for a while, before I finally gained the courage to say what had been on my mind since he kissed me.  
" Hey Embry." I mumbled.  
" Yes?" he asked looking at me with those exprssive eyes of his.  
" You forgot to call me Nightengale." I mumbled in a taunting voice.  
" Won't happen again." he said smiling at me.  
" Wanna bet?" I asked.  
" Sure." he said.  
I quickly kissed him with everything shoving my tongue in his mouth. I pulled away quickly and kissed his neck roughly.  
" Emily" he moaned.  
Quickly, I let go and started running.  
" I win!" I hollered, with him in pursuit of me.  
I knew then that I would never get tired of heraing him say my name


End file.
